


Mum and I

by IWasCuredAlright



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Conversations, Gen, Sad, Separations, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 23:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13580841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWasCuredAlright/pseuds/IWasCuredAlright
Summary: (Based on the movie, not the book)Hagrid only has a few minutes with Norbert, and he's going to make them count.(The enchanted collars let humans and animals communicate with each other)





	Mum and I

"Bless him, look, he knows his mummy!" Hagrid said, nearly in tears. Norbert, the Norwegian Ridgeback Dragon, then proceeded to set Hagrid's beard on fire, on accident of course.   
Draco was spying through the window, and once he was caught, he ran towards the castle, no doubt to tell a professor about this. 

Hagrid knew he wouldn't be able to keep Norbert in his hut. They'll send him away.   
He rummaged through some boxes and found the enchanted collars. He quickly put one around his wrist, which took a bit of effort to make it fit.   
Grabbing the second pair, he closed it around Norbert's neck.   
Hesitating at first, Hagrid said, "Norbert, yer only been here for a wee time, but I love yeh ... They're going to take yeh away from me soon."   
Norbert slanted his head, blinking at Hagrid.   
"C'mon, say something now, love. Anything!" Hagrid was in tears. He desperately wanted to hear Norbert speak, just once. 

The dragon clumsily walked towards the edge of the table, moving as close to Hagrid as he physically could.   
Looking up at Hagrid, Norbert said in a sweet, gentle tone, "D-don't worry mum. I'll b-be okay."   
Hagrid let out a sob, tears running down his cheeks and into his beard.   
"W-why are you crying, mum? D-did I do something wrong?"   
Hagrid couldn't contain himself. He grabbed Norbert and held him to his chest. Close to his heart.   
Norbert snuggled himself in Hagrid's arms, absorbing his warmth. 

There was a knock at the door.   
"Please, Hagrid, open the door this instant!" It was Dumbledore.   
Hagrid let Norbert down, and opened it. The Headmaster then proceeded to inform Hagrid of the dangers of keeping a dragon on school grounds, and that the dragon would have to be taken to Romania.   
"But please!" Hagrid pleaded.  
"Not another word! This is for the safety of the students. Now, say your goodbyes before I take him."   
Hagrid walked towards Norbert, held him up again, kissed him, and said,   
"I love yeh, my little Norbert."   
"I love y-you too, mum."  
This filled Hagrid with joy, but it also broke his heart.  
"Oh! Dumbledore, please don't take him away!" Hagrid was sobbing, holding Norbert close.   
"Now, Hagrid. You know this has to be done. Now, give him to me. I'll make sure he arrives to Romania safely." 

Hagrid reluctantly put Norbert on Dumbledore's arms.   
As Dumbledore was walking away, Hagrid blew the dragon a kiss. Norbert then tried to do the same, but ended up setting Dumbledore's hair on fire.   
Quickly setting it out, the Headmaster walked out of the hut, taking Norbert with him.


End file.
